Various backpacks are known having a single shoulder strap or two shoulder straps to support the weight of the backpack on the shoulder or shoulders of an individual. These backpacks introduce a strain to the shoulder or shoulders of an individual which, over time, can cause pain and/or injury.
Alternatively, a pack that is secured around the waist of an individual places the weight of the load at a lower portion of a back. This also can result in injury to the wearer, depending upon the amount of weight being carried.
Further, whether the backpack is of a single shoulder, double shoulder or hip belt configuration, the weight of its contents is shiftable on the individual tending to introduce instability in use. This may be alleviated by a weight supporting belt and/or a sternum strap to provide additional measures of securing the pack to an individual. However, there is a need for a simple yet durable pack which evenly distributes the weight of its contents, so as not to encumber the movement of an individual and provide a “weightless effect”.